


Expectations

by kli678



Category: Hello! Project, Juice Juice (Band), Morning Musume., S/mileage | ANGERME (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Idols, F/F, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kli678/pseuds/kli678
Summary: If Angerme were at Hogwarts.Kamikokuryo Moe’s world had become completely different when she meets Sasaki Rikako who seems to have magical powers. She soon learns that there are two worlds and that she also possesses the same power.Hogwarts AU of Hello Project.
Relationships: Sasaki Rikako/Kamikokuryo Moe





	Expectations

Expectation :

/ɛkspɛkˈteɪʃ(ə)n/  
noun  
plural noun: expectations

1.

a strong belief that something will happen or be the case.

2\. 

a belief that someone will or should achieve something.

Even though it’s been only a mere 10 or so years that she’s been alive, Moe knew that her world had just spinned completely. Until now she thought it was just an expression, more like an idiom at the least but upon encountering the individual in front of her she knew it wasn’t. 

Still being a child, she had lots of information to take in. She thought it was a dream. But by pinching her right cheek, she knew that another option had been eliminated. Not being able to understand the situation at all, the only thing she was able to do was gawk and stare. She couldn’t even stutter a single word. 

Magic, illusion, reality. 

Until now she thought it was all unreal. Something that was only through fairytales and movies. She had to think twice maybe even thrice about what just happened right in front of her. 

The “magical” person in front of her seemed to be normal. Maybe tall for her age but most likely around the same age as her. A mere child, is what shook Moe the most. So Peterpan exists, was the first thought that ran through her head. Though the person in front of her definitely resembled a young girl. Even though her tomboyish wardrobe, slightly husky voice, tall height for their age and pixie haircut were present, Moe knew immediately that the stranger in front of her was most likely a female. She was mesmerized by the Snow White pale skin, lush lips, wide eyes that are crystal brown, the mole right on the bridge of her nose and the long eye lashes. Even having a preposterous expression on her face, Moe thought she looked beautiful. But she also knew she was in trouble. The both of them. Judging by her expression, Moe immediately understood that she was presumably not allowed to see whatever the girl was executing. She knew she had to say something. But she still was not able to utter a single vowel. Not even a grunt. 

The girl in front of her still had her eyes wide open and her mouth kept on opening and closing. Moe was relieved to know that she wasn’t the only one surprised. 

1, 2, 3 seconds went to minutes and Moe soon lost count. She knew quite a long time has passed and neither of them still hadn’t uttered a single word upon meeting each other. 

The girl in front of her finally spoke breaking the silence between them. However the next few words out of her mouth was something Moe did not expect. She had not even the slightest idea what the other was talking about. 

“A, Are you part Veela?” 

Is what the girl sputtered cautiously. With her eyes wide open and neck slightly cranking forward. 

Moe tried to recall all the terminology she had learned within her 6 years of elementary education but she could not recall the word “Veela.” Even if she furrowed her eye brows, and thought hard, the term just didn’t ring a bell. 

“I, I don’t think so... I’m 100% Japanese with a British citizenship last time I checked.” 

Upon hearing Moe’s answer the young girl in front of her squeaked and covered her mouth. 

“I’m Japanese as well... Wait, are you a muggle?” 

“Muggle? Do you mean half? If so I’m not half Japanese. My parents were both born and raised in Japan.” 

Upon hearing her reply, the girl squeaked again. More weakly than the previous one. Her face turned a pale-ish blue color. 

“...A, Are you ok? You don’t look so well...” 

“Ah, yeah, ahem, I’m, ok...” 

“Are you sure? I can go call a doctor?” 

“No it’s ok. I’m fine.” 

“Ok... if you say so.” 

“Can I get your name?” 

“I’m Moe. Kamikokuryou Moe.” 

She spoke with her mother tongue. 

“I’m Sasaki Rikako.” 

The girl responded back with a smile. They both stared at each other smiling. In this moment, the two of them knew they made a friend. Moe’s gut instinct also told her that they would be together for a long time. 

Since it was summer vacation and Moe had nothing else to do besides some errands, she went to visit Rikako every day. They met up where they first met. At a nearby park from home. A nice cozy place covered in shrubs and trees, like a small forest clearing. Only children can go through the small gap to enter. Moe felt like a spy entering a secret base whenever she went there. However it was the first that she had encountered someone upon entering. Let alone someone performing some sort of magic sorcery. Moe felt it wasn’t proper to ask whatever Rikako was doing that day, yet. She did want to ask eventually though. Rikako unfortunately couldn’t come every day but was there at least 3 times a week. 

Two weeks have passed and each week, they met up different days of the week. They don’t really do much but talk however for Moe, that was all she needed. She didn’t have much friends since asides classes she was rarely at school. Even though she went to the park everyday, she sneakily went during the early hours of dawn. The only time she’s available to go. Which was most likely why Rikako couldn’t come most days. 

Moe was especially looking forward to this day though. She unexpectedly had the whole morning off and knew beforehand that Rikako would be able to come today. Although it’s unsure of how long Rikako is able to stay, Moe hoped they can stay together longer than the usual time. Which is about an hour or two at the most. She waited patiently but there was no sign of her friend coming. But then, Moe knew she was exceptionally early. She had no way to tell time but the park is only a few minutes from her house. Much time probably hasn’t passed since she last checked the clock. 

Even though there was no physical clock or time teller near by, Moe heard a clock ticking along with a sloshing sound. She looked up and saw an hourglass right above her head. More than half of the sand had fallen into the lower bulb. 

Surprised, she vigorously shook her head. 

As she waited and pondered what she wanted to talk about with Rikako, the ticking noise seemed to be louder and louder by the minute. Her head felt like it was going to explode and the throbbing wouldn't stop. When she thought the pain had finally ceased, she heard one last tick and the nearby bushes rustling. She turned her head to see Rikako emerge into the clearing. When the girl in front of her stood up, Moe heard a gasp and an explosion sound. Before she was able to look up, sand had sprinkled all over her. Luckily none went into her eyes but she still had to spit some out from her mouth. When she was finally able to look above, she saw a broken hour glass. Which soon disappeared into thin air. 

"You....!" Rikako gaped. 

Moe could feel her neck slightly cranking to the side as an automatic reflex to her confused state. It seemed like Rikako knew what had happened. She let out a small sigh of relief since Moe herself had no clue what had just occurred. After what seemed like eternal silence, Rikako finally closed her open mouth and started thinking. Moe just stood there, still not being able to comprehend what exactly happened. 

As if she finally decided what to do, Rikako after taking a deep breath, sputtered non-coherent words. In an instant, she had also conjured an hourglass with all the sand contained in the lower bulb. Unlike Moe's, which had exploded and disappeared it was still all in one piece. 

With a snap, the hourglass had disappeared without a trace and the two exchanged smiles. 

Moe was pacing back and forth within her room. She took deep breaths within each step as she contemplated how she should convince her parents that magic exists. 

After meeting with Rikako, the shorter girl scurried home. Upon arriving her front yard, she had noticed the mailman just inserting the mail into their mailbox. She gave a slight bow to the leaving courier and picked up the mail. As she assorted through she noticed two were for her. One being a regular white envelope with a company name engraved. Along with a normal postage stamp. She had some idea what the contents were. The other though had only her name addressed and the envelope was thick with a slightly cream color with vintage decor and to top it off, black glossy lettering was embossed. The back had a red wax seal along with some sort of logo. Hogwarts, was the written word.  
While debating if she should open the envelope now or later, her mother had opened the front door realizing that her daughter had come home. She quickly hid the cream envelope inside her clothes and gave her mother the rest of the stash. Her mother seemed delighted upon recieving the white envelope that was addressed to her daughter as she opened it right in front of her. The contents were just as Moe speculated, and she let out a sigh of relief and a hidden sigh of dispair. She would most likely have to miss school again. 

Giving short greetings to her mother, Moe rushed up the stairs to her bedroom in which she immediately turned the lock once she was inside. She then shakily retrieved the envelope she was hiding under her summer cardigan. The now slightly crinkled envelope gave an even more antique feel. Moe glossed her hand over the letters that were embossed on the envelope. Although it was just simply her name and address, Moe felt slightly grown up that she had received a letter this lavishing. The only letters she had received were all in white or manilla envelopes usually filled with greeting cards, invitations, or school related. None had wax seals and if there was a logo, it was usually small and unappealing. 

She carefully opened the envelope in which 2 pieces of thick parchment and a ticket of some sort were enclosed. The sheets of paper were nearly the same color as the envelope and the first page appeared to be a letter while the second seemed to be a list. Moe read through the letter 3 times to make sure she hadn't misread anything. But no matter how many times she read it, the letter always started with: 

Dear Ms. Moe Kamikokuryou, 

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

The words seemed foreign to her even though she knew perfectly well that the words are written in standard English. Only exception being the school name, which she had never heard of before. The letter then concluded with the words: 

We await your owl by no later than 31 July. 

Which confused her even more. Moe doesn’t own an owl, let alone doesn’t know anyone who owns one either. 

Rikako. 

She might know someone. 

Her head whirred as she then tried to come up with numerous plans to convince her mother but none of them were strong enough. 

Talking to her parents can wait. Moe still needed answers about other things included in the letter first. If she wants to convince her parents, she would need to start convincing herself along with evidence at the very least that this is not some sort of fraud. 

Since apparently she needed robes instead of jerseys for P.E, gloves made from dragon hide and many other absurd things that are usually not required for school. 

Another peculiar thought was bothering her as well. Moe often used the train with her mother but she doesn't recall Kings Cross Station having platform 9 3/4. There was platform 9 and platform 10 which she had both used before to wait for a train. 

The whole day, Moe's head was in the clouds. She didn't eat much and her mother got worried sick that she had caught the summer cold. She then ushered Moe to sleep early. Moe didn't reply nor was able to say anything so she obeyed and curled up in the sheets. The moon just barely poked its head out through the clouds. She stared at it in deep thought, reflecting on the days actions. As the thoughts went deeper, she noticed the clouds and moon deforming. Moe shivered and shook her head. Slowly, she looked out the window again to see the moon fully out, perfectly rounded and shining brightly. 

Letting gravity do the rest, she sunk herself onto the bed. The back of her head landed just right on to her pillow. She closed her eyes not wanting to think about anything anymore. 

Tomorrow can wait. 

After all she still had a month till 31st of July. 

A week then passed after receiving the letter. Moe had some business trips with her mother and also had to catch up on summer reading. She also had cram school homework as well so she was quite busy. The longing and urge to see Rikako grew day by day and Moe couldn't wait until Saturday. Since Saturdays were the only day Moe knew for sure Rikako was free. 

Finally 

Moe did a small fighting pose as she slowly crept out the living room window in the early hours of dawn. If this was winter, it would have been freezing and pitch dark. Luckily it was the perfect season of the summer. Not too ripe and not too green. The sun just rising at 5am in the morning. 

As soon as she made sure she was out of sight from her house (in case one of her parents happened to be awake and looked out the window) Moe zipped through the sidewalks straight to their meeting place in the park. 

She was surprised to find Rikako already there. Since usually Moe was the earlier one to arrive. Standing under the sunlight, Moe thought she looked pretty with all the suns rays reflecting on her. 

Rikako finally noticed she had come and gave a small wave and a big smile. Moe mirrored her expression. The taller girl saw the envelope the other girl was holding and her smile grew even wider. 

“You got the letter!” 

“I did. But I have no clue about any of this so I was going to ask you. Good thing I didn’t forget to bring it because you seem like you know what this is.” 

“Haha I sure do. I’ll teach you the basics but there should be someone coming over to your place soon to explain everything.” 

“Wait really?!” 

“Yup.” 

“That’s definitely not good... do you think they’ll come today?” 

“Most likely Monday. I don’t think they’ll come on a weekend.” 

“What should I do... Mother and Father are definitely not going to let them in. They’re going to call the police for sure!” 

“Do you want me to come explain?” 

“What?”

“Before someone from Hogwarts comes. I can come explain with my Father. He’s also a muggle, I mean someone who doesn’t possess any magic.” 

“Hmm... I’m not sure if my parents would even let you in the house...” 

“Are they that strict?” 

“My mother more than my father. They’re very protective of me just because I’m the younger of the two children.” 

“Ahhh I feel you though. I’m also the youngest so compared to my bro and sis, I don’t have much freedom. Though my folks are probably more on the lenient side compared to most parents.” 

“I don’t think my parents would allow me to go...” 

“Why so?” 

“They’re... I don’t know how to put it but very serious about things. I don't think they'll take in magic well. Let alone, enroll me into somewhere they've never even heard of before. My sister wanted to go to Manchester's across town but they wouldn't let her. They made her enroll into Queen's down the street..." 

“Wow... and they’re both more protective of you?” 

“Yes... I understand why and there’s a reason why but sometimes it’s suffocating.” 

“They expect a lot from you?” 

“Perhaps? I’m not sure to be honest.” 

“It’s worth a try though no? If you really want to attend Hogwarts, I’ll help you.” 

“…Will you be attending?” 

“Yes.” 

“Then yes, I will go.” 

The two then made plans together. To be honest, going to Hogwarts was an escape route for Moe. She felt guilty that she wanted to run away. However those feelings went aside once she knew that Rikako would also be attending. She also wanted to test her abilities as well. 

It was then decided that Rikako would visit the Kamikokuryo’s the next day, on Sunday. She would visit first as a friend and then her parents would come later to pick her up. It was then Moe’s acting skills be put to the test to let the Sasaki’s in their home. Afterwards Rikako’s parents will casually bring up the news about the letter which then Moe and Rikako would start explaining to her parents. 

Moe was in high spirits as she came back home. She quickly slipped back through the living room window again and acted as if she just came down the stairs. Her parents seemed a bit surprised but happy that their daughter looked joyful. Which they haven't seen in a while. Perhaps this was the reason why her parents said yes when Moe asked if her friend could come over the next day. It took a bit of convincing but they relented eventually. 

The next morning was a nervous wreck for the Kamikokuryo’s. Moe’s older sister had to go to school for an extracurricular program so her mother had to get up early to make breakfast and lunch for her to take. On top of that, Moe’s friend was coming over around 10am. It’s been quite a while since she brought a friend over to the house so everyone was curious about the sudden guest. Since Moe would only leak small details. The only traits they know about the supposed “friend”” was that they were also Japanese and that the friend was tall. Moe’s father was worried that his youngest daughter was going to bring her boyfriend. Her mother chuckled at the thought. 

The family finished breakfast in silence. Ticking from the clock was the only noise present. Ostensibly the sound seemed to be getting louder... 

Deja Vu

‘a feeling of having already experienced the present situation.’ 

A fairly recent vocabulary word Moe thought. 

Though this wasn’t really deja vu was also another thought that occupied her head. She knew that as the ticks got louder, Rikako was getting closer. She had no clue where the taller girl lived but knew that she wasn’t too far. 

Five minutes later, Moe heard the final tick along with the doorbell ringing. Her mother had answered the door and she overheard Rikako speaking politely in their native language. The two seemed to hit off well and were overly ecstatic. Her father let out a sigh of relief that the guest wasn’t her supposed boyfriend. 

So far so good. Moe thought to herself as she went to the front door to greet Rikako. Before her parents can bombard the girl with questions, Moe swiftly linked her arms with Rikako and took her upstairs to Moe’s bedroom. 

The two of them sat on the rug placed in the middle of the room. A small round coffee table in between as they sat across from each other. Even though she knew it was rude, Rikako couldn’t help but look around. Her eyes wandered all over the place in awe. It was different from her own bedroom but just as cozy. The interior and coloring fit Moe very well and she couldn’t hide a smile when she saw all these cat pictures and drawings hung on the walls. Seira, Oolong and Hana her beloved cats came over to rub against her leg earlier. They were absolutely adorable and Rikako was more than happy to have finally meet them. Since Moe talked non-stop about the trio when they met up at the park. Right on cue, Hana or was it Oolong, came in through the cat door. She remembers Moe telling her that Seira was a grey stripe while the other two were monotone colored but she doesn’t remember how to differentiate them. 

“Sorry is this one Hana or Oolong?” 

“This ones Hana. Oolong only has white fur on her chest and paws. Hana has some on her face as well. To make it easier to differentiate between them, Oolong has an onyx nose while Hana’s is pink.” 

“Hi Hana.” 

Rikako petted the cats head that was nudging her to do so. Moe smiled at the gesture. She knew that Rikako would be able to get along with the cats instantly. Since animals can sense people who are genuine. Moe wished she can preserve this scene forever. She unfortunately didn’t have a cell phone yet unlike her sister nor a proper digital camera. But she did have a old film camera handed down from her grandfather just within arms reach. Moe quickly grabbed it and took a shot. Fortunately no flash occurred but the shutter sound got the other girls attention. 

“Sorry, it’s rare that Hana gets this attached to someone I just had to take a shot.” 

Moe meekly said. Her face looked guilty but she still had a sheepish grin on. 

“No worries. Hope I didn’t look weird or anything though.”

“Well we won’t be able to see until we get the film developed.” 

“Can you show me once you do so?” 

“Of course.” 

The two girls beamed at each other. Rikako was going to reach her arms out but tucked it in as she heard knocking noises. 

“Moe, I brought some tea and snacks for your friend.” 

“Thank you.” 

Both girls echoed their gratitude as Moe opened the door for her mom. She placed the tray filled with tea, cookies and chocolate onto the coffee table and quickly left the room. Rikako didn’t miss the wink Moe’s mom gave her as she left the room. Maybe Moe’s parents aren’t as strict as Moe depicts them to be, Rikako thought as she let the fact that Moe’s Mom just winked at her sunk in. 

“So, did you decide? Plan A or B?” 

Rikako asked as she took a bite from a chocolate chip biscuit. 

“I’d say Plan B would probably be better.” 

Moe nibbled on an oatmeal biscuit. Rikako noticed Moe must be getting nervous seeing how she picked at it more than actually eating it. 

“Hmm ok. Plan B it is then.” 

They picked a random stash from Moe’s movie collection and watched until they were called for lunch. 

Lunch was wonderful with Moe's mom preparing many dishes for them to eat. There was potato gratin, salad with onion dressing, grilled fish and even Moe's favorite, beef tongue stew. Judging by the looks of Moe’s parents, Rikako had a hunch that they knew their daughter was hiding something and were waiting for her to open up to them. 

For Moe, rejection was the most scariest thing. She’s had several which hurt a lot. But it was the feelings of regret that came afterward that bothered the most. Like how she could’ve done better, things like that. It was pointless to worry about things that were already done for but she still thought about it nonetheless.  
Maybe Rikako was right. The pressure and expectations was what made her feel so suffocated. 

Even though she didn’t have much appetite, beef tongue being her favorite she still scarfed it down. Rikako was worried that she would get an upset stomach from eating so much but Moe waved her off saying if it’s beef tongue she usually eats more. To reassure the girl, she squeezed her hand under the table. Rikako gave a small smile but her eyebrows were still slanted. Giving off the impression that she still was worried. However Moe thought this puppy face look was the cutest and was Rikako's greatest charm. She had the ability to empathize with others and usually senses right away when something isn’t right. It might also be her down point as well however, Moe thought. Rikako was way too nice. She often became worried that one day Rikako might get swindled or taken advantage of. 

After lunch they went back to Moe’s room to finish off the movie they were watching earlier. About an hour left, Moe thought. She knew the two of them weren’t really paying attention to the movie. They both saw it already and were anxious for the future ahead of them. Moe fiddled with Rikako’s left hand with her right and was petting Hana with the left. Seira had come up with them as well and was now sleeping peacefully on Rikako’s lap. Oolong, she had no idea where the prankster had gone. As the end roll was playing the two of them heard the doorbell in the background. 

They looked at each other. It was time. 

Moe knew her mother usually prepared afternoon tea around this time on Sundays. She used this to her advantage to invite the Sasaki’s in her home. With her sweet pleading smile, of course neither parents could refuse. Although the Sasaki’s knew this was part of the plan. 

The four adults and two children enjoyed a nice cup of Darjeeling with some homemade madeleines. They talked about recent news events, hardships of parenting and other things adults like to talk about. Moe was surprised to how assimilated Rikako’s parents were into their world. But then apparently Rikako’s father is the same as her parents and doesn’t posses any magic. Her mother probably learned the ways from her husband. She was also surprised to find out that Rikako was half in both ways. Her mother had come from the Philippines to Japan where she had met Rikako’s father. 

Soon enough the topic became school related. Moe’s parents asked where Rikako goes to school. The Sasaki’s replied that Rikako went to Manchester Academy for her elementary education but will not be pursuing further curriculums there. 

“Are you planning to switch her into Queens then? That would be fantastic. Both of our daughters go there so Moe can show her around.” 

“Well, we were planning to do so if Rikako didn’t get the letter but she did so we decided to not send her to Queen’s.” 

“Letter?” 

“I heard that Moe-Chan had gotten one too. You must be proud.” 

“Letter? What letter are you talking about? Moe?” 

Her mother gave her a sharp look. She swallowed a sip of tea and took a deep breath. 

“My acceptance letter to Hogwarts.” 

“Hogwarts?” Her father furrowed his brow. 

“Oh, oh my... Moe-Chan, are you perhaps...a muggle-born?” 

Muggle: non wizard folk. A term used within the wizarding community Rikako had taught her. 

“Yes. My family is a muggle family. I’m the first one in the family to get the letter.” 

“I see... It’s best if we help explain then... By the looks of it, no one from Hogwarts came yet am I correct?” 

“Yes ma’am.” 

“I’m sorry but can you please explain so that we can understand?” 

“Well, this is where I step in. You and I are muggles, humans that possess no magic. While my wife, Rikako and Moe have magic powers that run through their veins. My wife is from a wizarding family. You may be thinking that your family is not however there are rare cases where children even from muggle parents possess such power. These innate abilities start to appear around their preteen age years. Which is why Hogwarts sends a letter of acceptance either on or after the children’s eleventh birthday.” 

“Where is this Hogwarts located?” 

“It’s a school for wizards and witches right here in the United Kingdom. You can only get there through the Hogwarts express and muggles usually can’t see it. There are schools like Hogwarts all over the world. At Hogwarts, each child receives seven years of magical education. Throughout their school years they will learn various things about the wizarding world, help them guide through their career options wizarding or muggle and most of all the school will teach how to control their magic powers. Which I believe is the most important part. Right now, they only possess the powers but are not able to control or use them correctly. It takes great responsibility to do so and it definitely shouldn’t be taken lightly upon. I don’t want to say this but casualties do happen here and there. It’s that powerful. One wrong doing and you can lose your life or someone else’s. So I understand if you don’t want to send your precious daughter.” 

Rikako’s father explained in a loud clear voice. 

Both her parents had become dead silent.  
Their looks were solemn. Moe hoped that they wouldn’t call the police on the Sasaki’s. She was thinking of numerous ways to break the silence. However, her mother was the first to do so which surprised everyone in the room. 

“... Was this what was bothering you these days?” 

Her mother asked quietly. Moe nodded her head slowly. 

“I see...” 

“Do you want to go Moe?” This time it was her father that spoke. 

“I...” 

Moe looked down on her lap. 

“Sorry to have scared you with that talk. I didn’t want to scare you but I did want your parents to think about the circumstances and the pros and cons of sending you. I’ve sent two of my own already and will be sending another in the fall. There were times when they got bruised and hurt but they were lucky to have made it through. It’s going to be tough but I believe that you and Rikako will be ok. You got the letter not anyone can get. Perseverance is the key. Once you can control your powers and finish your magical education you can choose to live as a muggle. Act as if nothing happened. Or keep living in the wizard world it’s your choice. I can’t force you to go but you have the choice to either go or decline. I’m pretty sure your parents will be happy with either choice you make.” 

Moe looked at her parents who both nodded. All these years, Moe wanted to heed to their expectations and be the best daughter possible. Now knowing the existence of this magic power, Moe thought she could finally run away from this curse. But after hearing Mr.Sasaki talk, she doubted herself. Does she really have the abilities and guts to dive into the wizarding world which she knows nothing of? What if her parents expect the best in this world as well. After all she is the first and only child in the family to posses such power. 

Worries flooded her mind. 

Rikako then grasped her hands and made them wrap around the tea cup in front of her. The porcelain cups contents were now cold. Moe wished it was hot. Lukewarm tea tasted bitter and her hands were cold due to being nervous. Suddenly, steam started emerging from all the cups and her hand became warmer. 

Moe’s parents yelped in surprise. Rikako’s parents smiled and gave a thumbs up. While Rikako had the widest grin on her face. 

“D,did did you do that Moe?” 

“Yes. I did it.” 

Moe also smiled as Rikako mouthed “Good job, you did it.” 

“ I did it.” Moe repeated. 

Rikako squeezed her hand this time and Moe squeezes it back. 

Contd...

**Author's Note:**

> I made Moe and Rikako the same grade to avoid confusion but they are about a year apart in this story. 2 years apart in reality.


End file.
